


The meaning of a gift

by Rogercat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Letters, Pets, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Ron tries to make up with Hermione for a earlier fight





	The meaning of a gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yinyangswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyangswings/gifts).



“A birthday gift for Hermione?” Harry asked in slight confusion. Ron, who sat beside her, nodded with his ears slightly red.

 

“Yes, I want to give her something...both to make up for the fight about Scabbers and Crookhanks, and for her birthday in two weeks. I know that I overreacted, but since Scabbers is so old…”

 

To be fair, Harry could not blame either one of her friends for being protective of their respective pet. But at the same time, they were both being a bit on the idiotic side as well in terms of behavior.

 

“I think she mentioned something about a book she would have liked. But I do not know if it can be brought with wizard money....”

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Thankfully that night as Ron laid in his bed and tried to figure out what to do in order to get the book Harry had mentioned for Hermione, he did recall one of his brother Charlie's friends from Hogwarts, a Half-blood witch from Hufflepuff. He even remembered something Charlie had said about that friend disliking her given name.

 

So instead of going to sleep, Ron went out of bed to take some ink, a quill and a parchment to write a litter. Once the letter was finished, he looked through his few pocket money and hoped that it would be enough to switch to Muggle money.  

 

The responding letter he got two days four days later, was a promise of helping to fix his request. And while his pocket money had not been enough, Ron could pay the remaining price by some stories about how Charlie apparently had helped Fred and George in a couple of pranks back home at the Burrow over Christmas season while he was a student at Hogwarts. Of his five elder brothers, she had been closest to Charlie since they had been in the same year and was not unfamiliar with Bill despite being three years his junior, though Percy and the twins had been a little too rule-following or wild for her to be much familiar with the three younger Weasleys.

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

On the morning of Hermione's birthday, 19th of September Ron made sure to keep Scabbers in a small cage so they would not fall into a argument about their pets.

 

“Shoo, Cronkshanks, i do not want it to go wrong today.”

 

Soon Hermione showed up from the girls’ dormitories. It seemed like she had been sleeping well, at least, and was in a good mood. She had made a attempt to tame her hair today, since it was caught in a thick plait on her back.  

 

“Good morning, Hermione…” Ron greeted, trying to not mess things up, “I have something for you. Happy birthday.”

 

“For me?”

 

A spark of curiosity was in her brown eyes, as he offered her the wrapped gift. She smiled in joy at seeing that it indeed was the book Harry had mentioned.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I may not the smartest of my brothers, but I have a memory for details that may show up years later.”

 

Suddenly a crash behind them was heard, revealing itself to be no one else than poor Neville who tried to catch his toad Trevor as Harry did her best to help him.

 

“Sorry for ruining the mood! My spell did not work as planned, Trevor have some food that I tried to hide a toad medicine in!” Neville apologized while trying to not trip over something on the floor.

 

“Let's help,” Hermione suggested, and Ron nodded as they all four would be unhappy with no time to eat breakfast in the Great Hall before the first lesson for the day.  


End file.
